1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treating device for oily smoke and, more particularly, to a treating device which atomizes oily smoke passing therethrough for treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,990 issued to Applicant on Nov. 1, 1994 discloses an oily smoke treating and exhausting device for cooking equipment, the device comprising an upper smoke housing, two vertical passageways defined by three vertical plates extending down and up from the housing for oily smoke produced during cooking to be showered with water to let oil in the smoke be mixed with water and drop down into a separating tank so that oil may float on top of water in the tank and overflow into a waste oil tank to be exhausted. In brief, the oily smoke treating and exhausting device includes a complicated arrangement as it must liquefy the oil first and then separate the liquefied oil.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved, simple design in this regard.